dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon caos
This is a story combined form the sonic the hedghog Super mario bros and dragon ball unerversise Infrigment not intended All Rights Reserved to Sega Sonic Team Nintendo and Toei animation Funimation Entertainment nictoons Four kids TV and Akara toriama AKA guy who created dragon ball z also i will write the episodes later. And please don't edit over this except templates and grammer. This takes place 2 years after GT and 3 months after sonic colors and where ever the last mario game ended. King yemma also restors goku to normal age again so he's no longer a kid. There is mild swearing the only swears used are damn and hell. Also if i get some stuff from GT wrong I hate Gt so whatever( I acrualy started to hate GT after the baby saga) These are just drafts i will fix the spelling and all that jazz later also the epesoide retreat is under construction so the draft isn"t even finished. Sagas Xicor saga- this is when xicor comes to earth and tries to destroy it New namek saga- This is when there all fighting on new namek against xicor Star Haven saga - this is when they fight on star haven against xicor Metal sonic saga - this is when Dr.Myu succesivly revives Metal sonic also Silver apperce Dark sonic saga- This is when sonic is Mad that Mecha sonic killed amy and turns into his dark form Dark star saga- This is when the Dark star returns from Mario and luigi bowsers inside story The third mario bro saga This is when the third mario bro apperce Anime worm hole saga - this is when all the animes join together ( if I get some naruto info wrong dont blame me im not that huge a fan of it)\ The 8th Dragon ball saga If you didnot play Sonic 3 and knuckles or not a sonic or mario fan you will not know whats going on Characters Goku Vegeta Goten Gohan Bulla(Vegeta's daughter) Z fighters Sonic Shadow Silver Mario Luigi Dr robotnik (Egg man) Xicor Star spirtits Twink Amy Sonics friends Mecha sonic Dark star Dark Star Fusion characters Super sayin gogeta SSJ 1-9 Shadic all forms Lurio Gotenks SSJ 1-6 Plot The plot is that Xicor is coming to earth to destroy it and succeeds and goku and vegeta use a time machine / unerversal space ship to go to the mushroom kingdom and request help from their greatests heroes The mario Bros.Then Xicor follows and blows up Mario's home planet so they go to the planet mobius to request help from Sonic and Shadow. Episodes 1. The New Theret After 1 year of being gone from earth and arriveing back with the Dragon Balls our hero goku relaxes with some lemonade out on his porch til Goten raced in. "Dad Dad' said Goten "I finished my homework for college, now can I go to Bulla's house!" "Remember the last time you went to bullas " said Goku "Vegeta gave you a concussion." "I know said Goten "its just she's my girlfriend and she's sick so i got to go see her. "okay said goku"but be carfull I will said Goten bye Dad After 5 minutes Goten left Chi Chi went in to the back yard "Goku are you ready to go to the party at master roshi's said chi chi uh o said Goku "What said Chi CH"i told him that he can go to bullas "ugh" said Chi Chi"Well then fly over to Vegetas house and get him back>I cant said Goku I just got in to the hamak all get him in 5 minutes okaysanid chichi Me Gohan and Pan and videl will be at master roshis Okay said Goku Bye Narator:While Goku sleeps on a hamek like a baby he is unaaware that his3rd son Xicor is coming to Earth and the near futer he will meat 2 Unlikley Allies All this and more will be reveild on the next Dragon caos! 2.Xicor Vs Goku As Goku sleepsin a hamek in about 7 Earth minutes Xicor the Evil third son of goku is coming to be the strongest being in the universe by killing Goku Xicor lands right next to goku Father said Xicor Husaid goku im not your dad Hmph xicor said ma always said you were dum wa said goku chi said i was dum okay ill tell you how i was deceased After you fouyght freiza on namek you went to yardrat Is that correct yea said gokuwell you remember the queen yea said goku she dident look any thing like the yardratians yes she dident said goku she invited ;you to the castle ad then you fell asleep yes said goku That Woman was a KAI spirit the East Kai that was thkought to be killed by majin Buu along time Ago and she used your blood to make me xicor the Greatest being ever but to be complete I must kill you father and my power will rise even farther beyond And destroy the earth because I cannont risk the dragon balls wishing you back to life "Sorry son said Goku I cant let that happen well then lets get the show on the rode xicor Launched an Energy blast at goku but goku doged xicor came behind him and punched goku in the back goku coughed up blood goku tried to Elbow him from the back but xicor took goku back and torso and cracked it like a candy bar goku fell to the ground with a thud blood Spuwing from his back Goku clutdched his back and powerd up to a super sayin and did a kamehameha but xicor sent it back at goku goku tried to dodge but xicor popped back behind him and did an energy blast at the open wound goku cried out in pain and fainted just then xicor said What the hell he dident make me break a sweat come on danm it all well better kill other vermin dont want to escape my beam when i blow up this rock and flew away'' Nararato: The broken backed goku now bleading to death while xicor heads to master roshi to kill the z fighters and goten unaware of tring to sneak in vegetas house to comfort a sick bulla what will hapen and who are the 2 unlikley allies all will be fevield next dragon caos!'' 3.The Fall of the Z fighters This a good party eh mom said gohan I know but were is goku and Goten said Chi chi I know how you feel bulma said bulas sick and vegeta lunk head as ushually says I need to achive super sayin 5 status and surpas Kakarot honestly i dont why i ever built that gravity room for him just then a huge expolsin Demolished the roof so Your Goku freinds and faimaluy eh said xicor who are you said pan Allow me to introduce myself Xicor told them what he told goku Brother or not said Gohan your not killing any one suddently xicor appered and punched gohan through his chest Pan said daddy and rushed over to help only to be blown to smitherrens by xicor Trunks screamed Danm you and launched a Big tree cannon xicor doged effortlessle and punched trunks threw his chest like gohan then killed every one hmm said xicor ahh i sence a strong power level probrobly vegeta or goten and flew off'' Narraotre: xicor has killed the z fighters The only ones left are vegeta goku and goten find out what happens next next dragon caos'' 4.Goten vs xicor my cousin wrote trhe first half of the epesoide and i forgot to check it over if it was good so if there was someting stuyped is in there dont blame me I must suyrpass kackarot said vegeta he was traing himself at a 700 times normal gravity as a super sayin 4 then he heared his stomach growilng better get so;me food vegeta thought and called to bulla in her bedroom Im going to get some food at this Mcdonelds Ive heard so much about stay here okay said bullas and remember said vegeta If i catch you with that Youngest son of kackarot I will be forced to give him a concusion again am i clear yes Daddy bulla said Im clear then vegeta flew of to Mcdonalds then bulla whispered out the window hes gone she whispered to a bush goten crawled out of the bush thank god it was getting cramped in there goten flew up and got into bullas room thanks for coming said bullas sory about daddy giving you a concussion no worrys babe saiid goten so hows your flu just terrible bullas said im sneeazing every were well i dont know the cure but i know how youll feel beter bula blushed remember i dont want to make you catchthe same cold as me nah i have a algerbra tewst tommorow so i dont mined if i get sick fair enough and they both started kissing... this is when she finihed writing so ill pick upon it later notice : okay my cousin i guess is in to the lovey dovey stuff so im not going to erase this cause it might hurt her fellings im just going to pick up when xicor came okay Suddently xicor blast off the roof and said well well goten time to diewho are you said goten Xicor told goten what he told to the z fighters and also that he killed them Gohan my father Pan mom all dead said goten goten suddently had an exploshin of rage like gohan when he fought cell and screamed to bulla "Get vegeta and run" bu goten said bulla I can"No hes to strong and i dont want you to get hurt" o okay said bulla eyes cryingrunning to the door oh no you dont said xicor and blasted an Energy wave at bulla and killed her Goten flew at xicor meanwhile at gokus housegoku manage to climb up on the chair and ate a senzu bean that he got the last time he visited koorin the wombed healed still hurt he bagan to fly slowly to vegetas house were he chould sence xicor energy back at vegetaw house goten did a barrage of punches but xicors was dogingg theim effortlessly weakling and started to demolushe goten he kicked his leg so hard that his leg fell offthen broke his back goten choked up a water fall of bloodthen brreaking his back in half he threw the side of his legs on the ground the head part said even though you kill every one your no macth for dad and vegeta and then goten died Vegta senced that something was wrong and put down his big mac and flew out of the mcdonelds Narrator: once just starte as a simple date turned out to be the death of bulla and goten will vegeta fall to the hands of xicors evil terror will goku getr there to help in time and who are the two Allies they will meat in the future next dragon caos! 5. Goku and vegeta vs xicor Vegeta is flying at top wpeed and finally made it to xicor also goku has made it there to and xicor explained to goku and vegeta what hppened "you you monster Vegeta screamed and charged at him xicor daged and hit vegetas knee vegeta fell then when xicor was about to make the finishing blow he got blast away by a kamehameha by goku xicor said what you your suposed tobe dead! yea well you forgot the good ol senzu beans. hmph now im done kidding around and then flew up into the sky and charge a big energy beam goku said we have to get out of here are you kidding me said vegeta we can win yea said goku but even with thatt senzu bean im still hurt and your hurt as well danm i know your right said vegeta leta go in the house i think theres a space ship like the one yoou took when finding the black star dragon balls 6. RETREAT its this way vegeta pulled goku and they ran into the house they found the space ship jumped inkackarot start it up i id dont know how said goku trunks piloted the ship tye first time so i dont know how well i dont know how said vegetadanm it saiod goku and punched on the control panel launching sequebnce activated the computer said well i did it said goku and in seconds they left the earths atmophere and when they look back a big exploshin where earth was sopused to be and the you see xicor u u goku launched a missle in the other directio xicor followed and thought it was vegeta and goku we lost him said goku are you out of your mind kackarot said vegeta in disgust we chould of stoped xicor but you convinced me to retreat im sorry said goku but you knew we were going to die and know we are going to half to think of a stratagy then a voice aaid goku i think i have a solution hi king kai said goku well i think there are some pepole that can help you with the xicor problem who are they said vegeta ones named mario and his brother luigi they saved there world countless amount of times even more then you goku they are dubbed the mario brosgoku said great king kai we can ask these mario brothers for help and im sure theyll help us yes goku there very frindly luigi is kinda a scardy cat but other then that i think thats the best option ill give you the corondinets to there planet 12747289472974729173927.8037427749274892749473979274249746586837856 i got it on paper king kai so now what feed that in to the ships main navagotin piort and press auto pilot that will send you tou there planet okay said goku to mario bros away 7. Enter Mario Bros Hi mario hi luigi prinssece pach said as the mario bros walked in to you cstle ima donin good said mario mea to said luigi just then a toad cme into the casstle a strange alien space pod lannded near hear Willa go check ita outa prinsseca okay said toad follow me and the tow mario bros followed toad with two pepole standing out of the pod they had black spikey hair and one had a scowl on its face and another a smile helo said the taller one hello responded mario luigi was hiding behind marios backcome onluigi said mario they not going to bite you luigi slowly stood up so said the taller alien lets get down to businnes im goku and hes vegeta pointing to the scowling alien we come from a planet from earth you see we are the 2 of 3 pepole that survived are sayin planets descrteuction who are the othwer 3 that escaped your planets descruction mario asked there dead said goku who killed them mario asked Vegeta and me goku replied we killed them lugi ran behind marios back againthey were evil said goku you see are race was evil and killed pepole but we are nice now hmph snorted vegeta well most of us any wayany how after when i killed freiza i lannded on a planet called yardrat there was a queen there a kai whats a kai mario asked they watche sver the uneverse but sadlty she was evil she invited me and made me fall asleep then she nicked me got some of my blood and made xicor my evil son xicor do you have other sons said mario yes replied goku 2 others gohan and goten were are they mario said xicor killed them thy killed all ov are freinds goku said in aanger vegetas son trunks and his daughter bulla maser roshi pan every one chi chi calm yourself kackarot vegeta said whos kacarot said mario thats my sayin name vegeta always calls me that then goku told mario about there past adventures about majin buu cellthe shadow dagons baby Super 17 and the namekeian balls and the namekian dragon balls and about supe3r sayins thats all fin and dandy but why have yoou come here to ask help replied goku we need your help to fight xicor my evil son that i told you about early so will you do it Mario relied Ready to go will help you right luigi okay said luigi so were is this xicor guy anyway i dont know said goku we launched an deoy missle and we brought down are power levels Kackarot I think we should test these fools said vegeta i mean loodka at them they look like plumbers well actually said mario we are gurr said vegta in descust all right said goku laghing so raise your power levels are power levels said mario you know your power levels mabey they dont call it the same on this planet kackarot um energy goku said ohh said mario you mean are star meator just then goku sensed mario and luigi power level rising to a wopping 100000 oh you got to be kiddiing me only a 100000 this was a waste of time they cant help us there pathetic they havent changed are progress and if we fight with them youll just be concerned about there safty and crap like that what about fusion said gokusince3 there brothers mabey there fusion form will be stronger Fusion mario questioned what is fusion oh said goku its a teqniqe when to beings become one and can do things no one person can do and there power level opps i mean star meater can go up way big hmph said vegeta you can teach thoes fools fusion im going to train and marched to the big tree to get started with his training okay lets get started said goku Narrator : Goku confident that the mario bros can pull of the greatest fusion ever but with the 2 have a power level of 100000 can the plumber brothers pull of a fusion that can save the univese nest dragon caos 8.I am Lurio No No mario and lugi goku said in disgust you dont put your fingers out when you do fusion Id like to see you do better said mario you know what fine Vegeta Goku called i need to show these guys fusionfine Kackarot replied vegeta but I told you these fools chould never lift a finger to xicor goku and vegeta did the teqniqe flawlessly and the plumbers saw the sayin dou turn int one you see said Gogeta now do it right we dont have alot of time mamamia said mario and luigi there power is incredable said luigi and there not even in there super soup form its super sayin replied Gogeta sorry said Mario comeon luigi lets get to work okey dokey said luigi Meanwhile near planet mushrom xicor was starting to enter the atmosphere "Hmm i sence astrong energy level on this planet probrobly were my father and vegeta are hiding eh! Meanwhile on planet mushrom "Okay guys to the beat said goku One two three one two three "Fu sion ha" The plumbers shouted but there fingers missed "hu said goku sighing from the top" Just then vegeta said to goku Kackarot I sence xicor coming "yea i just sensed it to" "sence said mario " cant you sence energy said Goku" "Energy" sahdi mario Vegeta walked uyp to mario and said kakarot this weont work O will it said avoice it was xicor Xicor said goku Yes father it is me xicor and you will die at my hand He rushed at goku but vegeta got infront of him and did a Final flsash xicor fell to the ground then mario ran at him but xicor punched him in the stomach and mario fell luigi now mad put on the tunuki suit ( that he got last cristmas)and tried to the spin attacjk on xicor damaging xicor a little gove goku Enouph time to launch a kamehameha "Kame Hame HA" shouted goku and the kamehameha went toard xicor xicor daged and it hit luigi by zccident luigi still dizzy tried to help mario but fell on him by mistake mario woke up and saw that xiocor was choking vegeta "prince of all sayins said xicor come on you are weak " then punched vegeta in the stomach goku went to give a senzu bean to the knoked out vegeta but got hit buy a ki blast from xicor then luigi said "Mario wake up Wae up " the shouteng finally woke up the plumber "Luigi wat wat is "then xicor flew toards the mario bros shouting its the end for you italin then mario gave himself and luigi fire flowers "Here We Go " they shouted in unisonand shot a barrage of fire xicor now soped flyiung and tring to block the blasts gave goku and vegeta an oputunity to attack them from the back Vegetta and goku said Kamehameha Final Flash!!!! and hit xicor from the back Well well said xicor you bested me but you forgotin I can turn super sayin as well xicor hair started glowing then it turned yellow" Danm it " Vegeta yelled Then mario looked at luigi "Come on bro we have to usea Fusion" "okay here we go " he said unashuringly "Dont be nervous luigi you know I work good under preusure " The plubers started in their stances and begun "Fu sion HA!" They shaoyuted just then a blinding light occared and xicor and the z fighters chould hardly see after that they saw a man with a brown cap and brown and blue overalls "HERE WE GO" HE shouted This is the fusion that made the bitrh of Lurio the fusion of mario and luigi will this fusion finsh xicors rain of terror once and forall or will planet mushrom have the same fate as Earth Next time on DRRragon caos 9.Planet mushrom destroyed What is this fusion said xicor looking upon the fused plumber brothers Well said Vegeta Your a kai and you dont know about fusion Shut up replied xicor fused or not im going to kill him one way or another just then Lurio ran super fast and puched xicor sicor tryed to doge but lurio came from behind and git him with an intence battle then xicor lurio were punching and kicking each other with great speed for about 7 minutes "BNoNp said xicor I am the uyltimate i cannot be beatin then he flew up intyo the sky and charged a Huge ki blast at planet musrom say godbye to your precous planet Plumber then lurio ate a fire flower and charged a huge fire ball they both launched it and both were doing a power full beam strungle hmm said xicor your good but i dont even need to power up to super sayin 2 to beat you you see im a kai and i have one more teqniqe up my sleve you dont mean said 'goku Super Kai KEn xicor shouted and his ki got bigger and lurio semmed helpless Ughh said Goku We have to help he tried to go super sayin but his power level was to low Vegeta We need to reterat again Hellno kackarot vegeta shouted im a sayin prince i dont back down vegeta powered up and ran twoard lurio and said Final Shrine attack and soon it was a 3 way beam strugle 10. Mobius 11.Were not rats 12.goku vegeta mario bros sonic and shadow vs xicor 13 gather the chaos Emrleds 14.gather the super emrelds 15.Shadic the ultimate hedghog 16.Shadics spirit bomb 17.Sit tight luigi The epesoides from now on are in the new namek saga 19. SSJ5Gogeta!!!! 20.learn to fuse sonic and shadow 21.Enter......normal shadic?? 22.The power of The Spirit big bang Kamehameha 23.Mario awakens his fury!!! 24.Gather the energy Goku 25 2 Major spirit bombs 26.Get the namek dragon balls All the epesoides after this will be Star haven saga epesoides 27.A quick escape 28.Mario saved 29.Xicor alive 30. Gohan gather the dragon balls 31.I am Gogeta SSJ6 kinda sorta.... 32.Son Goten SSJ2 33. Tails Wish 34.Hyper Shadic once again 35.Xicor flees The rest of the epesoides are in the metal sonic saga 36.The fastest in the universe 37.Dr myu.... Alive! 38.2 wishes left 39. Vegeta and luigi back in action 40. Goku recoverd 41.Mecha sonic awakens 42.The ultimate android 43.an unlikley allience 42.Silver Returns from the future 44. Save Amy rose 45. xicor vs Mecha sonic All the epesoides now will be in the dark sonic catagory 46:Dark sonic 47: the uncontrolable hedghog 48:Hyper Silver to the rescue 49. Mecha sonic vs Dark sonic 50.Mecha sonic vs Dark sonic pt2 All the epesiodes are now in the Dark star saga\ 51Blorbs are back 52 Dark star returns 53Faful plea 54.Events are predicted 55.Get to planet mushrom 56.Princces peach gets kidnapped..........again!! 57. Category:Fan Fiction